Dragon Con
Dragon Con is a multi-genre convention, founded in 1987, taking place in Atlanta, Georgia. The Dragon Con Puppetry Track celebrates puppetry in pop culture and promotes the art of live puppet theatre. 2012 The Puppetry Track was created in 2012 and included various presentations directly related to the Muppets. *''The Muppets Screening with Peter Linz: "A screening of new The Muppets film with commentary from star Peter Linz (Walter.)" *''Puppetry for Children’s Television: Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Peter Linz and Ryan Dillon discuss their years in children's television programs including Bear in the Big Blue House and Sesame Street. *''Heather Henson "A Daughter Remembers": The youngest of Jim Henson's 5 children, Heather Henson of IBEX Puppetry provides a rare glimpse into the life & extraordinary career of her father. *''Puppetry for TV: Puppeteers demonstrate skills and techniques used for television puppetry. Limited audience participation. Peter Linz and Ryan Dillon appear with Gordon Smuder, of puppet sitcom Translvania Television. *''Jim Henson: Not Da Muppets'': A discussion of Henson’s other works for film & television. These aren’t your cute & cuddly Muppets. From Dark Crystal to Farscape and beyond. Guest Kathleen O'Shea David. *''It’s Time to Raise the Curtain…'' "Our guests discuss their experience working with the Muppets." Peter Linz, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Craig Yoe. *''Peter Linz Muppeteer'' Peter Linz talks about his career *''Fraggle Rock!'' Moderated by Kathleen O'Shea David, with guest Heather Henson Many of the presenters also participated in non-Muppet presentations, including a Lolly Lardpop show with Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Heather Henson presenting "Handmade Puppet Dreams" volume 5, a world puppetry film showcase, and the Late Night Puppet Slam which drew a record audience of 900. 2013 The Puppetry Track celebrated the 30th Anniversary of Fraggle Rock. Guests included Michael K. Frith, Kathryn Mullen with Mokey Fraggle, and Karen Prell with Red Fraggle, as well as Paul McGinnis and Victor Yerrid. * Designing a World: The Work of Michael Frith * Puppets on the Web: Mike Horner, Brodrick Jones, Victor Yerrid, Alisa Stern and Beau Brown discussed their puppet web series. * State of Puppetry Roundtable: Gina L Leigh, Aaron Lathrop, Brodrick Jones, Victor Yerrid, Paul McGinnis * Puppet IMPROV! The Token Girl Late Show: Victor Yerrid, Paul McGinnis, Stacey Gordon, Lucky Yates, Raymond Carr * Down in Fraggle Rock: Michael K. Frith, Karen Prell, Kathryn Mullen * Fraggles: Meet and Greet: Michael K. Frith, Karen Prell, Kathryn Mullen * Puppet Jedi Klingon Warriors: A Khanversation: Victor Yerrid, Paul McGinnis * Puppets with a Purpose: No Strings International: Michael K. Frith, Kathryn Mullen * Puppets, Pixels, and Portals: The Work of Karen Prell: Karen Prell * Puppet IMPROV! for KIDS!: Victor Yerrid, Paul McGinnis, Stacey Gordon, Lucky Yates, Raymond Carr * Fraggles Autograph session (Sunday) * The Work of Kathryn Mullen: Kathryn Mullen * Muppet Babies: Michael K. Frith * Puppetry for TV and Film: Workshop: Victor Yerrid, Paul McGinnis * Animating Portal’s Wheatley: Karen Prell * So You Want to Be a Puppeteer: Gina L Leigh, Honey Goodenough, Victor Yerrid, Paul McGinnis,Stacey Gordon, Madison J. Cripps * The Sci-Fi Janitors Present: The Late Night Puppet Slam: featuring Victor Yerrid, Paul McGinnis, Honey Goodenough, Stacey Gordon, Broderick Jones, Molly Coffee, Katie Correll, Charles Pilsbury, Thom Stanley, Maria Walters, Stephen King, Jeffrey Zwartjes, Qate Bean, Carla Rhodes, Madison J. Cripps, Raymond Carr, Gina L. Leigh, Aaron Lathrop, Mark Meer, Lucky Yates, Gregg Van Laningham, and Chuck Robinson. Hosted by Matt Nitchie and Beau Brown * Art of Video Games: Karen Prell Other sessions included Gina L. Leigh, who puppeteered in X•tink•shun. Dragoncon.jpg Dragoncon2.jpg Dragoncon3.jpg Dragoncon4.jpg 2015 , Kermit, and Steve Whitmire.]] September 4-7; guests include Steve Whitmire, Debbie McClellan, Caroll Spinney, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Tyler Bunch, Cheryl Henson, and Kirk Thatcher. (schedule) * ABC123: Good Morning with Sesame Street: Kick off the con with Sesame Street puppeteers as they share stories from working on the legendary & groundbreaking TV show. Featuring puppeteers of classic characters like the beloved Big Bird & ornery Oscar the Grouch, all the way to today’s adorable Abby Cadabby and more! Includes Q&A. * Jim Henson’s Lost Gem: Turkey Hollow: The Jim Henson Company’s Archivist and Jim Henson’s daughter discuss the origins of this whimsical puppet project discovered in the Company’s archives, one of many from the early years of Jim’s career. The director of the upcoming Lifetime movie shares sneak peeks before the Nov 21 premiere. * Celebrating Jim Henson and the Art of Puppetry: Cheryl Henson, daughter and president of the Jim Henson Foundation, talks about what drew Jim to puppetry and how his love for it is celebrated with new Henson exhibits at Atlanta Center for Puppetry Arts and NYC Museum of the Moving Image, projects at the Henson Company, and puppetry supported by the Foundation. * How DID We Get to Sesame Street? Puppets Before Muppets: Where and when did we start to tell stories with objects? Puppetry is ancient, and many styles have influenced what we see today. With an assortment of puppets, bits, and stories, we will travel back in time to figure out just how we got to Sesame Street, and beyond. * Imagination Illustrated: Inside Jim Henson’s Journal: The Jim Henson Company archivist (author, Imagination Illustrated: The Jim Henson Journal) takes you inside Jim Henson’s private journal for an overview of his diverse and exhilarating career. See selected handwritten entries and archival footage that give insight into Jim’s creative process. * Caroll Spinney: Puppeteer: Join the man behind two of the most prolific puppets in history for an inside look at his experiences behind the scenes on Sesame Street. Caroll will be answering questions on his work inside and outside of the iconic Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch roles. * How Did We Do That?: A live/video discussion of the technical set-ups of some complicated puppetry effects in several mainstream film & TV projects. Included are sequences from The Muppets, Shadowmation endeavors, & a few other well-known properties. Show up & ask Tyler Bunch how we did it. * Caroll & Steve: Early Days of Sesame Street: Join two legends of puppetry hold a Q&A panel on Sesame Street, working with Jim Henson, & their experiences through the years. Be prepared with your best questions! * Steve Whitmire: The Muppets, 1978-2004: Connect with longtime Muppet performer at a Q&A panel on his experiences working with Kermit & the gang during the Muppet Show’s heyday up through 2004. Ask Steve your questions about his classic Muppet experiences playing roles from right hand to lead character & everything in between. * The Muppets at Disney: Catch up with the Muppets at a Q&A panel with the VP of the Muppets Studio along with veteran Muppet performers on projects produced within Disney since 2004. Everything you want to know from those in the know…just ask! * Steve Whitmire: All the Other Stuff: Renowned Muppet Performer discusses all his other work in television including Fraggle Rock, A Christmas Toy, Tale of the Bunny Picnic, Dinosaurs, Jim Henson’s Animal Show. and the feature films The Dark Crystal, Dreamchild, Labyrinth. and The Witches in a Q&A panel. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Live Appearances